


Hands On

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kama Sutra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching her reading a sex manual, Mr. Gold offers to give Belle a more hands on lesson in sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

He did not pretend to be a good man. He was not a nice man, or a kind man, or even a moral one. Good, nice, kind, and moral men did not become infatuated with teenage girls, but Ronan Gold did. It was not teenage girls in general, that he was attracted to, though, it was only one. Only Belle French.

 

She had always been on his radar, the pretty young thing delivering her father's rent every month. There were a occasional days that she came to his shop to browse, an activity normally discouraged, in her case, he allowed. There were the friendly smiles she gave him on the street or at Granny's diner.

 

He enjoyed watching her. He enjoyed the way her dresses fit her body, her soft brown hair falling around her shoulders, her smile, her eyes. And the way she blushed when she caught him looking.

 

“Is there something I can help you with, love?” he asked, finding her one day paging through one of the few books he sold.

 

Her back was to him and he startled her. Belle dropped the book but scrambled to pick it up, face flushed.

 

“N-no, sorry, I'm fine!” she was attempting to hide the title of the book against her chest.

 

“What have you found?” he asked, gesturing to the book.

 

Belle clutched the book tighter, “Nothing.”

 

“Let me see,” he held out a hand and, after a moments hesitation, Belle reluctantly handed the book over.

 

“ _The Kama Sutra_?” he questioned, a tiny smile, “Quite naughty...”

 

He walked away from her, and put the book back on a shelf, “Contrary to what you may think, love, you can't learn everything from books. Some things are better taught hands on.”

 

“If you're so smart, then why don't you teach me!” she snapped, then a hand flew to her mouth.

 

“Are you purposing a deal then? And what would you offer in return?” he raised an eyebrow and let his eye flick up and down her body.

 

“I- I don't have anything to offer you, I just...” she trailed off nervously.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Eighteen.”

 

“And are you a virgin?”

 

She nodded the affirmative.

 

A wicked grin crossed his face, “That will be payment enough, then. Be at my house tomorrow night at six. Plan to stay the weekend.”

 

Belle's eyes widened, but she nodded and whispered, “Yes Mr. Gold,” before rushing out of the shop.

 

Ronan slumped against the counter. What had he done?

 

Friday evening, six o'clock on thee dot, there was a knock on his door. He found Belle French standing on his porch- who else would it be?- with a backpack in her hand.

 

“I didn't think you'd come,” he said, not letting her in.

 

“We made a deal,” she tilted her chin up, head held high, “Are you going to let me in?”

 

“You don't have to do this,” he said.

 

“Are you going back on our deal?” she asked, “You don't want me here?”

 

“I'm giving you an out, I'm _trying_ to be kind. You don't want to be saddled to an old man,” he growled. She should run, she should flee far, far away from him. Once he had her, he knew he'd never let her go.

 

“What do you know of what I want?” she narrowed her eyes, “No one decides my fate but me.”

 

“Let it be on your head then,” he snapped, stepping aside to let her in.

 

Belle let her bag drop to the floor as she toed off her shoes. Ronan hovered by her side, helping her with her coat. He caught one of her wrists and spun her, pressing her to the closed door. Belle gasped, stilling as he cupped her face.

 

“You're trembling,” he murmured, “Are you nervous?”

 

“A little, I mean-” she started but he cut her off, pressing his mouth to her in a kiss. She mewed against his mouth as he slid his tongue inside. She tasted wonderful, like tea and sugar cookies.

 

He pulled away licking his lips, a little grin on his face, “Lovely.”

 

Her breath hitched as she stared at him. He gently brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

 

“Don't worry,” Ronan whispered, “You're safe here with me, shall we go upstairs.”

 

“That sounds nice,” she nodded.

 

He took her hand, leading her upstairs and into his room. Once inside, he stood her in front of the mirror, and, standing behind her, reached for the buttons on her shirt.

 

“Wait,” Belle pushed his hands away, turning to face him, “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What's your name?”

 

“My name?”

 

“Well, I'm going to need something other than 'Mr. Gold' to scream in ecstasy,” she said.

 

“Scream in ecstasy? Oh, little one, that sounds like a line from a trashy romance novel.”

 

Belle flushed.

 

“My name is Ronan, love, Ronan Gold.”

 

“Ronan,” Belle tested it on her tongue, turning back to the mirror.

 

Ronan smiled, kissed the curve of her throat, and went back to undressing her. He unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall to the floor. Her skirt pooled at her feet as Ronan traced her hip with one hand. Then he unhooked her bra and discarded it, reaching beneath her arms to cup her breasts in both hands.

 

“I'm sorry,” she whispered.

 

“What are you apologizing for, my lovely?” he asked, mouth tracing the curve of her shoulder.

 

“I'm too small. Gaston, my ex boyfriend, always said it was a pity I was so small, especially my breasts.”

 

“He's an idiot,” he growled, rolling a thumb over her nipples, “You're so beautiful, perfect.”

 

A hand reached between her legs to run a finger across her center, over her panties. He slid a hand under the waist band and tugged them down, leaving her exposed. His fingers caressed her moist fold.

 

“Already so wet, just for me,” he said, “For your first lesson, we'll go slow, but don't expect me to always be gentle.”

 

Belle let her head fall back on his shoulder and sighed as he continued to caress her.

 

“I assume you've brought yourself pleasure before?” Ronan asked.

 

“Mmm-hm,” she replied, “But I could never go all the way by myself...”

 

He gathered moisture on his finger tips before sliding one, long finger inside her. Belle gasped, but Ronan wrapped his other arm around her middle to keep her standing. He hummed against her shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses as he stroked her inner walls. Belle fidgeted slightly, wanting more. More friction, more touches, more _him_.

 

“So impatient,” he chuckled, slipping his fingers from inside her, “Off with you, onto the bed.”

 

Releasing his grip on her, he gave her bottom a little slap. Watching her crawl onto the bed, he sucked his finger clean, and smiled at the blush staining her face and neck.

 

“Never lose your innocence, little one,” he said moving to undress.

 

Belle sat in the middle of the bed, knees to her chest. She unconsciously sucked her lip into her mouth watching him undress. Ronan raised an eyebrow, throwing his trousers on a chair.

 

“Enjoying yourself, love?”

 

She met his eye, but made no comment. He walked towards the bed, gabbing one of her ankles and pulling. Belle squeaked as she was pulled onto her back. Ronan pounced on her. She let out a little shriek and a giggle as he kissed her throat, but it turned to a moan as he moved to her chest.

 

Her hands intertwined with his hair as Ronan kissed her breasts, mouth cover one pert peak. His tongue rolled across the bud while he pinched the other with a hand. He started sucking, like a newborn babe, before releasing her nipple with a 'pop' and turn his attention to the other breast.

 

Ronan's hands strayed downward, to push open her legs and begin stroking her clit. He was mesmerized by the scene below him. Belle spread below him, moaning with pleasure at his touch. He made little circled with his fingers, grinning as she begged for more.

 

“Look at me, little one,” he ordered, “I want to watch you when I am inside you.”

 

Belle locked eyes with him, breaking through her whimpers and moans to ask, “Will it hurt very much?”

 

“No darling, I'll be gentle with you,” he assured, leaning down to kiss her, “my precious girl.”

 

His tip pressed to her entrance, he rocked into her, slowly, fulling sheathing himself. Belle took a deep breath, but he could feel her relax after a moment.

 

“Does that hurt you?” he asked.

 

“No, it's just... different.”

 

He smiled, “Good, I'm going to go a little faster now.”

 

He thrust into her again, and again, quickening his pace to satisfy his craving for her. Belle's head was back as she sobbed wordlessly. He buried himself deeper into her, marveling at the feeling of being one. His grunts filled the air until she came, crying out his name in a manner that could be described as ecstasy. He continued to rock into her until he came undone.

 

Ronan let himself drop to the bed beside her. Rolling to his side, he felt a swell of male pride as he realized she could barley keep her eyes open. He pulled her close, and Belle snuggled into his embrace.

 

“How was that, love?” he pulled the blankets around them.

 

“That was-” she yawned, “lovely.”

 

He kissed her atop her head as she fell asleep. He never wanted to let her go.


End file.
